


Red bracelets

by wingsofaboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, M/M, Slave!Sanji, Soldier!Zoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il sole stava per raggiungere il suo picco. Quell'anno, come molti altri anni prima di quello, l'estate era stata particolarmente inclemente. Il caldo soffocante e umido, misto alla quasi totale assenza di piogge per buona parte di quei due mesi aveva influito negativamente sulla terra e, soprattutto, sulle persone.</p><p>[...]</p><p>La schiavitù aveva da sempre fatto parte della storia e della cultura di Alabasta e gli schiavi - criminali, debitori, prostitute e prigionieri provenienti da altri Paesi - si erano sempre mescolati alla popolazione libera come se possedere un altro uomo o un altra donna fosse stato un diritto naturale di ogni cittadino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta settimana al **COW-T5** @ [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/), prompt: _Braccialetti rossi_.

I gemiti bassi e gutturali erano come amplificati dal buio denso che si respirava nella stanza. L'unica luce che riusciva a sfiorare la finestra, ancora prima delle torce e le fiaccole che segnavano il perimetro del cortile sottostante, era quella della luna, e nemmeno grazie a quella si potevano distinguere nettamente le due figure che, premute l'una contro l'altra, rompevano con i loro gemiti il silenzio tombale della notte.

Zoro, il corpo nudo, sudato e tracciato dai segni delle innumerevoli cicatrici che aveva ottenuto nelle sue numerose battaglie, afferrò Sanji per le braccia e lo spinse contro il muro, il viso schiacciato sulla pietra e i polsi incrociati dietro la schiena solcata da lunghe lacrime di sudore.

Sanji grugnì una protesta e cercò di liberare le mani, ma la presa di Zoro era salda, le sue dita forti e callose strette in una morsa ferrea attorno ai bracciali d'oro che l'altro portava ai polsi, l'unico ornamento che Zoro non gli aveva strappato di dosso insieme ai vestiti per la fretta di spogliarlo e farlo suo.

Zoro fece scivolare le dita sulla placca fine e lucida dei gioielli che coprivano fino a metà gli avambracci dell'altro, e afferrandoli con entrambe le mani costrinse Sanji a sollevare le braccia oltre la propria testa, la schiena inarcata e il petto premuto contro il muro. Zoro gli strinse entrambi i polsi sottili con una mano, e con l'altra afferrò il mento di Sanji, voltando il suo viso verso di sé fino a che non poté premere la propria bocca sulla sua.

Sanji chiuse gli occhi nonostante il buio fosse comunque difficile da penetrare e quando si separarono per prendere aria sbuffò, voltando il capo e premendo la fronte contro il muro.

"Smettila di perdere tempo e _muoviti_!"

Zoro gli piazzò una mano tra le scapole, le braccia dell'altro sempre strette nella sua presa. "Chi sta perdendo tempo?"

Le loro voci erano poco più di un sibilo tagliente, ma erano così stretti e vicini l'uno all'altro che sarebbe bastato un sospiro a infrangere il silenzio.

Per l'ennesima volta Sanji tirò i gomiti nel tentativo di liberare le braccia, e Zoro strinse ciascuno dei suoi polsi tra le mani e li sbatté contro il muro all'altezza della testa dell'altro, facendo risuonare sulla pietra i bracciali che portava con un tintinnio argenteo. "Se tu stessi fermo!"

"Non abbiamo tutta la vita, stupido..."

Zoro grugnì e spinse il bacino contro quello dell'altro, strappandogli un gemito. "Lo so benissimo anch'io."  
Sanji chiuse gli occhi e istintivamente divaricò le gambe, usando le mani per appoggiarsi al muro mentre le dita di Zoro scivolavano via dai suoi bracciali e attraversavano il suo corpo, le spalle tese, la schiena inarcata, le natiche sempre fin troppo rotondeggianti per un uomo che aveva già passato la ventina, e non riuscì a trattenere un sibilo di dolore quando una prima falange trovò la sua apertura ed entrò in lui piano, quasi a tentoni.

"Fallo e basta, stupido Marimo."

Zoro gli strinse l'altra mano attorno al fianco mentre si faceva largo nel suo corpo e infilava il primo dito che fece scorrere avanti e indietro, fino a che i borbottii e le proteste e le imprecazioni non si placarono un poco e lui riuscì a infilare anche un secondo dito, e poi ancora un terzo, la fronte sudata premuta contro la schiena dell'altro dove poteva sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata e il suo respiro irregolare che quasi faticava a uscire e a trasformarsi in parola o gemito.

"Sono a posto, sbrigati!"

Zoro fece schioccare la lingua. Anche nel buio sapeva trovare e riconoscere ogni parte del corpo dell'altro, e non poté trattenersi dall'aprire la bocca e posarla contro la sua nuca, il naso nei suoi capelli biondi sudati e i denti che graffiavano la pelle rosa e sensibile del suo collo.

Sanji spinse una spalla all'indietro, quasi colpendogli il naso.

"Ma che fai?"

"Non lasciare segni, stupido Marimo!"

Zoro sbuffò dal naso. "E perché no?"

"Lo sai perché no."

Zoro strinse i denti e serrò la mascella. Sì, lo sapeva perché no, ma era comunque qualcosa che in tanti anni non era mai arrivato a sopportare. Lui voleva mordere la pelle sensibile del suo collo, raccogliere con la lingua le gocce di sudore, succhiare e graffiare e marchiare ogni millimetro di quel corpo fino a renderlo rosso e fremente e _suo_ , ma si limitò a grugnire in risposta e senza delicatezza estrasse le dita dal suo corpo prima di allinearsi contro di lui e poi, con quanta forza poteva, prenderlo, spingendo il bacino in avanti.

Non poteva lasciare segni, ma questo non significava che dovesse essere _gentile_. Se non poteva marchiare il corpo, avrebbe marchiato l'anima. L'avrebbe preso e scopato con quanta più brutalità poteva, avrebbe impresso nella sua mente e nel suo ricordo tanto più piacere e tanto più dolore sarebbe riuscito a infliggergli. Sanji lo sapeva. Ed era per questo che tornava da lui, immancabilmente, tutte le volte.

"Idiota di uno spadaccino!"

Zoro scoprì i denti in un ghigno e mentre con una mano gli teneva i fianchi e con l'altra gli copriva la bocca. "Non urlare, idiota, vuoi che ti sentano?"

Un lampo di terrore passò nelle sue iridi chiare, ma il sorriso soddisfatto di Zoro gli morì sulle labbra quando, fuori dalla porta, sentì avvicinarsi un inconfondibile rumore di passi. Anche nel buio i loro occhi riuscirono a trovarsi, e Zoro, affondato completamente nel suo corpo, si premette con forza contro di lui, schiacciando entrambi contro la parete, una mano sulla bocca di Sanji e il viso premuto contro la sua spalla.

I passi sembravano venire da ogni parte. Sanji gli posò una mano su quella che Zoro aveva premuta sulla sua bocca, e per poco Zoro non sobbalzò quando il freddo metallo del bracciale gli sfiorò la pelle sudata.

 _Stupidi bracciali_.

Mano a mano che si avvicinavano i passi lenti e regolari cominciavano ad acquisire una forma. Era un uomo solo, proveniente da destra. Zoro chiuse gli occhi. Li avevano sentiti? Se qualcuno fosse entrato nella stanza e li avesse scoperti, Zoro non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a mettere fuori combattimento anche tre o quattro uomini, ma doveva essere veloce.

I passi si avvicinarono alla porta. Zoro fece scivolare via la mano che teneva sulla bocca dell'altro, ma Sanji continuava a tenerla nella sua.

 _Idiota di un Cuoco da strapazzo._ Zoro avrebbe voluto dar voce ai suoi pensieri, ma perfino lui si rendeva conto che in una circostanza come quella il silenzio assoluto era cruciale. Per un momento che parve estendersi all'infinito i passi si avvicinarono, rallentarono davanti alla porta – nessuna luce dall'interno che potesse tradirli, nessun rumore, nemmeno un fiato esalato in quell'attimo – e poi, così come erano venuti se ne andarono, scivolando via lungo il corridoio e scomparendo come se non fossero mai stati lì.

In quel momento e all'unisono i due ripresero a respirare.

Zoro si leccò le labbra. "Se n'è andato. Era solo la ronda."

Sanji appoggiò la tempia contro il muro e annuì. "Accidenti. Di solito da qui non passa mai nessuno. Ma ora sbrigati, prima che arrivi qualcun altro o quello rifaccia il giro!"

Zoro gli afferrò i fianchi con entrambe le mani e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio per sussurrare: "Lo so benissimo. E tu cerca di non fare rumore."

"Chi fa rumore, brutto..." ma le parole gli morirono in gola e lui dovette serrare le labbra per impedire ad un grido di sfuggirgli quando Zoro, senza alcun preavviso, riprese a muoversi dentro di lui via via sempre più velocemente, schiacciandolo contro la parete con tutto il suo peso mentre Sanji si portava una mano in mezzo alle gambe e cominciava a toccarsi freneticamente, prendendo quasi istintivamente il ritmo delle spinte dell'altro.

Le bocche sigillate, il fiato che usciva dalle narici dilatate, nella stanza si poteva sentire soltanto il rumore dei loro corpi che sbattevano l'uno contro l'altro incessantemente e il tintinnio argenteo dei bracciali di Sanji ogni qual volta sbattevano contro il muro.

Continuarono in quel modo per minuti che sembravano ore, il tempo dilatato al punto che ogni istante lasciava il suo marchio nell'aria che li circondava. Sanji chiuse gli occhi e permise ad un gemito di sfuggirgli dalle labbra quando il suo corpo, colmo, teso fino allo spasimo, si ripiegò su se stesso, solo il muro come sostegno, e venne, nella propria mano bianca e dolorante.

Solo la presa di Zoro sui suoi fianchi gli impedì di cadere, e l'altro lo raggiunse subito dopo, scivolando fuori dal suo corpo all'ultimo istante e macchiando il muro davanti a sé e il pavimento con il suo seme.

Quando lo lasciò andare, Sanji scivolò a terra, il respiro mozzato e le gambe tremanti mentre Zoro si appoggiò con una mano al muro per sorreggersi e sbatté le palpebre, cercando di riprendere fiato. Non occorse molto. Senza parlare, quasi senza guardarsi, i due si mossero veloci per la stanza alla ricerca dei propri abiti, e quando Zoro ebbe infilato i calzoni e la tunica Sanji si era già posato il mantello sulle spalle e il cappuccio sul capo.

Zoro, silenzioso come un gatto, si avvicinò alla porta, l'aprì, studiò il corridoio e da sopra la propria spalla fece cenno all'altro che la via era libera e che non c'era nessuno nei paraggi.

Sanji annuì, sebbene nel buio Zoro non avrebbe potuto indovinarlo e tutti e due, ciascuno per la loro strada, si allontanarono, i passi così leggeri e veloci che, quando Sanji si voltò indietro per lanciare un'ultima occhiata per il corridoio, ormai era tutto deserto.

"Meglio così," borbottò, calandosi il cappuccio sugli occhi, anche se una parte di lui non poteva chiedersi con una punta di preoccupazione e un po' di divertimento se Zoro avesse preso la strada giusta o si fosse perso come suo solito.

Non potendo farci nulla riprese a camminare. Dopo una manciata di metri svoltò a destra, scese una rampa di scale, e seguendo l'intricato labirinto dei giardini e dei corridoi dove luci e ombre si alternavano su quell'unica figura umana che sgusciava via nella notte, raggiunse i quartieri dove dormivano gli schiavi ma, invece che sgusciare tra i corpi pesantemente addormentati per raggiungere il suo giaciglio deviò di nuovo e, accorgendosi solo vagamente del sole che stava cominciando a tingere il cielo di rosso a est, prese la via delle cucine.

Fece scivolare piano sui cardini una grossa porta di legno e appese il mantello ad uno dei ganci prima di accorgersi della figura appollaiata su uno sgabello, una gamba ben piantata al suolo e l'altra, quella monca, accavallata sul ginocchio, le braccia incrociate sotto il mento e tutto il peso premuto contro la parete. I grossi baffi intrecciati si alzavano e abbassavano al ritmo irregolare del suo russare. Sanji osservò l'uomo con un sorriso sulle labbra, e gli occhi gli caddero quasi istintivamente sui pesanti bracciali, non dissimili ai suoi, che Zeff portava ai polsi.

Sanji sospirò. "Nessuno arriva mai in cucina prima di lui - anche a costo di passare qui tutta la notte, eh, Vecchiaccio?"

Zeff mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno e per un attimo Sanji credé che si fosse svegliato; ma il russare continuò regolarmente e Sanji, deciso a non perdere un altro minuto, andò a sciacquarsi le braccia e il collo prima di raggiungere la sua postazione e cominciare i preparativi per la colazione e il pranzo.

Assorto com'era nel separare gli ingredienti e mettere le grosse pentole sul fuoco, Sanji si accorse della figura che era sgusciata dietro le sue spalle soltanto quando Zeff gli tirò una sberla sulla nuca e gli gridò nelle orecchie: "Che diavolo combini, stupido moccioso?"

Sanji per poco non finì con la faccia sulla brace per lo spavento. "Ma sei scemo, Vecchiaccio?"

"Non hai dormito nel tuo letto, sta notte."

Sanji sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. "Sì che ho dormito..."  
"Non azzardarti a mentirmi, marmocchio, per chi mi hai preso?"

I due rimasero a guardarsi per un momento, Zeff con le braccia incrociate e Sanji che lottava disperatamente per combattere l'impulso di passarsi la mano sul dolore che sentiva tra le reni. Fece una smorfia. "E tu che ne sai che non ho dormito nel mio letto?"

"Quando mi sono svegliato non c'eri," borbottò Zeff, aggiustando il fuoco sotto la pentola e le spezie nel piatto su cui Sanji stava lavorando. _Tipico_. "Pensavo fossi in cucina. Ma non eri neanche qui."  
Sanji inarcò un sopracciglio e si trattenne dal dare una spallata al vecchio. "Oh? E io che pensavo che avessi passato tutta la notte su quello sgabello."

"Non ti starai cacciando nei guai, tu, eh?"

In qualche modo Sanji riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo. "Nessun guaio. E quel che faccio sono fatti miei."  
Zeff sbuffò dal naso, visibilmente contrariato, ma dopo aver osservato Sanji dalle dita dei piedi fino alla punta dei capelli scosse il capo, prese il proprio grembiule, e si allontanò di qualche passo per afferrare una pagnotta che spezzò in metà. Ne addentò una parte e l'altra la lanciò a Sanji che la prese quasi senza voltarsi.

"Fa quel che ti pare," ruggì, le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Basta che poi tu non te ne penta."

Sanji si passò una mano tra i capelli e per un secondo sfiorò con le dita il punto in cui i denti di Zoro avevano esitato sulla sua pelle. "No," disse, "non me ne pento."

\- - -

Il sole stava per raggiungere il suo picco. Quell'anno, come molti altri anni prima di quello, l'estate era stata particolarmente inclemente. Il caldo soffocante e umido, misto alla quasi totale assenza di piogge per buona parte di quei due mesi aveva influito negativamente sulla terra e, soprattutto, sulle persone.

Per le strade transitavano solo stanchi animali da soma trascinati dai loro stanchi proprietari che si coprivano il viso con spessi veli per non riempirsi la bocca di pulviscoli di sabbia bollente, e mai nelle ore più calde delle giornate. I mercati solitamente vivi come piazze in festa erano deserti, le oasi quasi asciutte, le città morte. Le carovane che attraversavano il deserto di villaggio in villaggio passavano da un teatro di desolazione all'altro, e sempre con più frequenza i beni che trasportavano nella speranza di racimolare abbastanza oro per poter sfamare e dissetare le loro famiglie prendevano meno la forma di vasi e tappeti e sempre di più la forma di esseri umani dai lineamenti asciutti e la pelle bruciata a causa della perenne esposizione al sole.

La schiavitù aveva da sempre fatto parte della storia e della cultura di Alabasta e gli schiavi - criminali, debitori, prostitute e prigionieri provenienti da altri Paesi - si erano sempre mescolati alla popolazione libera come se possedere un altro uomo o un altra donna fosse stato un diritto naturale di ogni cittadino.

Ognuno di quegli schiavi, spogliati dei loro averi, della loro dignità e della loro umanità stessa, portava come segno distintivo del loro stato sociale un paio di Bracciali Rossi - una coppia di bracciali identici, ciascuno per polso, recanti il nome o il sigillo dell'individuo o della casa che li possedeva. Simbolo di potere e di prestigio, di rosso quei bracciali ormai portavano solamente il nome; sempre più spesso erano fini lamine d'oro o d'argento che si adattavano perfettamente ai polsi dello schiavo o della schiava, e quanto più prezioso era il metallo, quanto più rifinita e delicata la lavorazione, tanto più in alto sulla scala sociale si trovava il padrone dello schiavo su cui venivano imposti.

Quasi nessuno sapeva - e chi sapeva troppo spesso fingeva di ignorare - che quel nome apparentemente senza senso non era l'eredità di un tradizione ormai abbandonata che voleva che gli schiavi fossero identificabili tramite dei bracciali di colore scarlatto: ad essere rossi, marchiati sulla pelle e impossibili da cancellare, non erano altro che i segni delle corde e delle catene che si conficcavano nella carne durante i caldi giorni estivi e le gelide notti del deserto, con cui questi uomini, donne e bambini venivano legati e trascinati come branchi di animali da un mercato all'altro, fino a che un compratore non li portasse da quell'infelice destino ad uno altrettanto infelice e, con una coppia di bracciali preziosi, nascondesse quei marchi indelebili alla vista di chiunque.

Ad oggi, i mercati degli schiavi erano quelli più frequentati. Gli uomini e le donne facoltosi, che non temevano il sole e nelle loro cantine avevano acqua, vini e cibi prelibati, si ammassavano sotto le paratie e i gazebo per acquistare coloro che non potevano permettersi di possedere nemmeno loro stessi. I padri che non venivano strappati alle loro famiglie per ripagare immensi debiti contratti al solo scopo di nutrire i loro piccini erano quelli che mettevano al bando i loro ragazzi più robusti e le loro figlie più graziose, tutti per il solo scopo di ottenere quel denaro che avrebbe permesso loro di sfuggire alla macchia onnipresente del sole e gettare acqua nelle loro gole secche e piene di sabbia.

Alubarna, la città bianca e oro, sede del palazzo reale in cui Re Cobra viveva con la sua famiglia e la sua corte, formava un caso a parte. La famiglia reale, sotto l'influenza sempre più crescente della principessa Vivi, la primogenita del Re, aveva aperto le porte del suo palazzo, e in ogni momento nel cortile, protetto da guardie scelte, si distribuivano vivande e acqua a chiunque si fosse presentato, dando la precedenza a quelle genti che non potevano permetterseli altrimenti. Il Re aveva imposto che chiunque in Alubarna ne avesse i mezzi dovesse fare altrettanto, ma il suo sguardo poteva arrivare solo fino ad un certo punto, e il sole e la calura soffocante avevano ben più potere sulle coscienze degli uomini della voce di un Re così lontano - in questo modo il centro del regno di Alubarna sopravviveva, mentre la sua periferia soffocava e moriva di quella malattia che soltanto delle piogge abbondanti avrebbero potuto sanare.

Sanji scosse il capo e si ravvivò i capelli biondi seccati dal sole mentre attraversava a passo spedito i corridoi decorati a mosaico con una piccola cesta di viveri sotto il braccio. La sua situazione, sebbene non insolita, era stata diversa. Fuggito ancora bambino da una casa che non poteva dargli quello che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, si era ritrovato solo e senza una speranza quando Zeff, quel maledetto Vecchiaccio con una gamba sola e un temperamento che poteva tenere a bada abbastanza uomini da renderlo temibile, lo aveva preso con sé e portato a palazzo dove, in cambio di un paio di quei Bracciali Rossi, era potuto sopravvivere e imparare dal cuoco tutto quello che l'uomo aveva potuto insegnargli.

Era quasi ironico come lui, che aveva abbandonato la sua casa e la sua famiglia per inseguire la chimera di un Oceano che molti credevano soltanto una leggenda fosse finito intrappolato per tutta la sua vita in quella terra deserta e assolata. Ma poteva sopportare. Doveva sopportare - dopotutto, se non avesse accettato quei bracciali e quella vita sarebbe sicuramente morto di fame lungo la strada. Alla fine dei conti, non vi era molta differenza.

Il lungo corridoio che stava percorrendo era, da un lato, aperto su uno dei grandi giardini del palazzo, rendendolo un portico più che un corridoio, e da cui un tempo si potevano ammirare gli intricati giochi d'acqua delle diverse fontane che disegnavano arabeschi tra i cespugli e i sentieri disegnati nell'erba. Sanji sorrise. Quando quella terribile estate senza pioggia era cominciata, la principessa Vivi era scesa ogni giorno nei giardini a dar battaglia ai ministri e alle cortigiane fino a che questi non l'avevano accontentata e non avevano spento le fontane e usato i bacini di acqua pulita per dissetare prima la corte e i suoi schiavi e, poi, la popolazione di Alubarna.

I giardini venivano ancora irrigati giornalmente, ma lo spreco d'acqua che tanto aveva fatto infuriare la principessa era terminato, e a vantaggio del popolo. Sanji sorrise. Quando il padre le avrebbe lasciato il trono, Vivi sarebbe stata sicuramente una Regina straordinaria.

Lasciandosi il giardino alle spalle Sanji svoltò alla propria sinistra, continuando a seguire i mosaici che si intrecciavano in splendidi disegni dai colori brillanti, e ben presto si ritrovò in uno spiazzo ricoperto da un velo di sabbia bianca e finissima. L'alto muro che lo chiudeva sulla destra era appena segnato da una ragnatela di crepe, mentre sulla sinistra si trovavano le stalle dei cavalli; l'armeria, che si trovava al di là dello spiazzo, nel lato opposto da cui Sanji era arrivato, chiudeva il complesso.

Il grande cortile era spesso gremito di uomini, soldati che si allenavano per rafforzarsi nel corpo e nello spirito, ma quel giorno il sole bruciante aveva avuto la meglio anche sulla loro determinazione.

Soltanto un uomo era rimasto lì. Si trovava al centro esatto del cortile e con le braccia muscolose alzava e abbassava dei pesi che erano grandi e spessi quasi quanto lui. Sanji si appoggiò ad una colonna, la cesta sempre sotto il braccio e le caviglie incrociate, e rimase a guardarlo come fosse stato uno strano animale che dava spettacolo si sé.

L'uomo era alto, solido, e tutto il suo corpo era segnato dalle numerose cicatrici che si era procurato in battaglia. Da dove si trovava ora Sanji non poteva vedere il suo viso, ma conosceva la linea sottile delle sue labbra, il suo naso affilato, la piega decisa delle sopracciglia sopra gli occhi acuti. In tutto il suo aspetto soltanto i suoi capelli di quel colore verde innaturale potevano far scaturire una risata, ma la maggior parte delle persone imparava in fretta a temere quell'uomo che, da solo, poteva tener testa ad un esercito soltanto con le sue tre spade.

Sanji aspettò una manciata di minuti e poi, quando si convinse che l'uomo non si sarebbe mai fermato da solo, si decise a chiamarlo: "Oi, Marimo? Ti sei addormentato e stai lavorando per inerzia?"

Zoro era accucciato a terra quando sentì il suo richiamo. Stirò le gambe, sollevò i pesi e poi li lasciò ricadere al suolo, causando un rumore sordo e sollevando un'onda di sabbia bianchissima. Si voltò a guardarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate e quell'espressione violenta e selvaggia che più di una volta aveva terrorizzato i suoi nemici. Sanji gli concesse un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Che diavolo vuoi, Cuoco da strapazzo?"

Sanji sollevò la cesta dei viveri. "Non ti ho visto nella mensa insieme a tutti gli altri e pensavo ti fossi addormentato da qualche parte. Perciò ti ho portato il pranzo. Sii grato."

Nell'angolo tra il grande corridoio e il muro cresceva un grosso, vecchio albero che né il vento né il sole riuscivano ad abbattere. La vecchia pianta dal tronco robusto gettava ad ogni ora un'ombra gentile che, sebbene non facesse niente per diminuire la calura, almeno aiutava a riposare gli occhi dopo aver passato un'intera giornata sotto la luce accecante del sole.

Zoro e Sanji si sedettero lì, le schiene appoggiate contro il tronco ruvido e Zoro borbottò i suoi ringraziamenti in modo quasi intellegibile prima di attaccare la cesta del pranzo. Scartò la frutta e il pane e agguantò una polpetta di riso, ficcandosela in bocca quasi fosse un morto di fame.

Sanji gli tirò un calcio alla gamba. "Oi, oi, un po' di maniere! E mangia anche la frutta e la verdura: con tutto il sole che hai preso ti servono soprattutto le vitamine e i sali minerali, idiota di uno spadaccino."

Zoro restituì il calcio e si ficcò in bocca una seconda polpetta di riso. "Io mangio come mi pare e piace. Non dovresti essere contento che alla gente piaccia la roba che prepari?"

" _Tu_ dovresti essere quello contento che io mi sia preso la briga di portarti da mangiare, razza di buzzurro ingrato."

"Chi ti dice che non sono grato?" Borbottò Zoro con la bocca piena e Sanji gli tirò un altro calcio.

" _Maniere_! Allora dimostrami la tua gratitudine non ingozzandoti come un troglodita e mangiando anche la verdura."

Zoro sbuffò, ma prese della frutta dal cesto e se la mise in bocca. "Come ti pare." Deglutì. "Tu non mangi?"

"Ho già mangiato. E bevi un po' d'acqua."

Zoro accettò la borraccia e dopo che ebbe bevuto una lunga sorsata si pulì la bocca con il polso. "Alcol non ce n'era?"

"Tu non sei un Marimo, sei una _spugna_."

"Non ci sono posti in cui dovresti essere ora, invece che star qui a rompere a me?"

Sanji gli fece una smorfia. "Sono sgattaiolato via quando mi sono accorto che non eri a mangiare, e in cucina c'è parecchio lavoro da fare, quindi se ti dessi una mossa..."

Zoro si strinse nelle spalle. "E chi ti trattiene? Se proprio devi andare, vattene."

"Devo riportare indietro la cesta e le stoviglie da cui stai mangiando, scemo."

"E che problema c'è?" Zoro mugugnò con la bocca piena. "Quando finisco le riporto indietro io."

Sanji per poco non cadde all'indietro quando scoppiò a ridere. "Sì, come no. Se facessi una cosa del genere finiresti per perderti e vagare tra i corridoi del palazzo senza meta. Forse per giorni. No, non posso correre il rischio."

Il viso di Zoro, già rosso a causa del sole e della fatica, si tinse di una sfumatura quasi violacea. "Cazzate! Come diavolo farei a perdermi qua dentro?"

"Idiota come sei ci riusciresti benissimo. Meglio non correre il rischio."

Sanji si tirò le ginocchia sotto il mento e riparato dall'ombra del grosso albero guardò Zoro bofonchiare qualche insulto nella sua direzione prima di tornare a mangiare il suo pranzo.

C'era qualcosa di indescrivibile nel vedere qualcuno sfamarsi con tutto quell'entusiasmo con qualcosa che lui aveva preparato di persona. Quando era bambino - prima di fuggire e ritrovarsi prigioniero in quel palazzo - non aveva mai dato troppa importanza al cibo che mangiava, e non aveva mai pensato potesse esserci dell'orgoglio, perfino della gioia nello sfamare gli altri. Eppure c'era, e forse era per questo motivo che teneva la principessa Vivi e le sue politiche in tanta stima.

"Oi, Cuoco, a che pensi?"

"Mh?" Sanji raddrizzò la testa e mise a fuoco, solo per trovarsi Zoro a pochi centimetri dalla faccia con il viso sporco di riso e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Gli diede una spinta. "Cose da mangiare, piatti da preparare, le solite cose. Ti ho detto che ho molto lavoro da fare."

Zoro si allontanò e si passò una mano sul viso sudato. "Allora vai. Io ho finito."

Sanji inarcò un sopracciglio e prese la cesta che poco prima aveva dato colma a Zoro, trovandola vuota. Sorrise. "Hai davvero mangiato tutto!"

"Adesso cosa vuoi, che ti dica che era delizioso o stupidaggini simili?"

"Prima di tutto non è una stupidaggine. In secondo luogo so benissimo che era delizioso, non occorre che tu lo confermi."

"Come vuoi."

Sanji sollevò gli occhi al cielo e, dopo un breve momento di esitazione, estrasse un'altra borraccia da una delle tasche del suo abito e la porse a Zoro con un sorriso complice. "Avevo comunque intenzione di fumare un po', prima di tornare in cucina," bisbigliò, appoggiando la borraccia accanto a Zoro e prendendo la sua pipa. "Puoi farmi compagnia con quello, se vuoi."

"Allora c'era dell'alcol!" Zoro rise e afferrò la borraccia con entrambe le mani, stappandola con lo stesso entusiasmo che avrebbe avuto un ragazzino. "È roba buona?"

Sanji sospirò. "Come se si potesse trovare qualcosa di meno che eccellente nella mia cucina."

Zoro se la portò alle labbra e ne bevve un sorso. Poi, con un gemito soddisfatto, disse: "Sì, è davvero roba buona."

"Cosa ti avevo detto? Io tratto solo il meglio. Perciò vedi di non berlo tutto d'un fiato e di farlo durare almeno un poco."

Zoro mostrò i denti in un sorriso sbilenco e Sanji si accese la pipa rapidamente e con gesti esperti, e per un momento rimasero seduti l'uno accanto all'altro in silenzio a godersi i loro vizi in quel pezzetto d'ombra senza che un'anima viva arrivasse a disturbarli. Solo un uccelletto dal piumaggio sgargiante saltellò tra i rami dell'albero scuotendone le foglie e Sanji lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre becchettava le proprie piume e poi, com'era venuto, volò via, libero di andare ovunque volesse contando solo sulla forza delle proprie ali.

Sanji chiuse gli occhi, sospirò, gettò la cenere della pipa, e soltanto in quel momento si accorse dello sguardo di Zoro su di sé - e, con un familiare fremito di orrore, si accorse che i suoi occhi erano fissi sui bracciali che aveva ai polsi. istintivamente Sanji ritrasse le mani in grembo e, assumendo un'espressione scocciata, chiese: "Che hai da fissare?"

Zoro parve riprendersi da uno stato di trance, ma era serio quando incrociò il suo sguardo. "Quando posso rivederti?"

Sanji, indeciso se ridere o sentirsi profondamente in imbarazzo – per sé _e_ per Zoro – finì con l'inarcare entrambe le sopracciglia e fare una smorfia schifata mentre sbottava in un "Eh?!" decisamente poco dignitoso.

Zoro si fece avanti e Sanji non fu abbastanza veloce da spostare la mano prima che Zoro potesse stringergli il polso tra le dita. Tuttavia il suo viso era davvero rosso. "Lo sai cosa intendo."

"Tu dici delle cose davvero stupide, Marimo."

"Io – ma si può sapere che diavolo sarebbe un marimo?"

"Non è ovvio? _Tu_ sei un marimo, Marimo!" Sanji liberò la mano dalla sua presa e si alzò in piedi portandosi dietro anche la cesta vuota. Zoro, rimasto seduto sul pavimento, non smetteva un momento di fissarlo.

"Quando possiamo vederci? Per, lo sai, farlo."

Sanji arrossì e si voltò; fece alcuni passi finché non uscì dalla piccola zona d'ombra e poi, da oltre la spalla, disse: "Te lo farò sapere." E senza aggiungere altro se ne andò, il passo spedito di chi aveva già perso fin troppo tempo.

Zoro fece schioccare la lingua e si appoggiò nuovamente contro il tronco dell'albero, una mano dietro la nuca mentre sorseggiava beatamente il suo vino. Dopo qualche minuto, quando dell'alcool ormai non restava che un ricordo, Zoro parve ricordarsi di qualcosa di importante, e con un gesto stizzito si grattò la testa e sospirò.

"Quell'idiota di un cuoco non mi ha neanche dato un bacio."


End file.
